familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Carroll County, Arkansas
Carroll County is a county located in the U.S. state of Arkansas. As of the 2010 census, the population was 27,446. The county has two county seats, Berryville and Eureka Springs. Carroll County is Arkansas's 26th county, formed on November 1, 1833, and named after Charles Carroll of Carrollton, who had died in 1832 and was the last survivor of those who had signed the United States Declaration of Independence. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 98.66%) is land and (or 1.34%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 62 * U.S. Route 62 Spur * U.S. Highway 412 * Arkansas Highway 21 * Arkansas Highway 23 * Arkansas Highway 103 * Arkansas Highway 143 * Arkansas Highway 187 * Arkansas Highway 221 * Arkansas Highway 311 * Airport Highway 980 Adjacent counties *Stone County, Missouri (north) *Taney County, Missouri (northeast) *Boone County (east) *Newton County (southeast) *Madison County (south) *Benton County (west) *Barry County, Missouri (northwest) Government and politics Politically, Carroll County is a Republican stronghold in a historically Democratic state. It is included in the Arkansas Third Congressional District, which has had Republican representation since 1967. Demographics data]] As of the census of 2000, there were 25,357 people, 10,189 households, and 7,111 families residing in the county. The population density was 40 people per square mile (16/km²). There were 11,828 housing units at an average density of 19 per square mile (7/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 93.63% White, 0.11% Black or African American, 0.88% Native American, 0.41% Asian, 0.08% Pacific Islander, 3.34% from other races, and 1.55% from two or more races. 9.74% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 10.03% reported speaking Spanish at home http://www.mla.org/map_data_results&state_id=5&county_id=15&mode=geographic&order=r. There were 10,189 households out of which 29.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.10% were married couples living together, 8.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.20% were non-families. 25.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.47 and the average family size was 2.93. In the county the population was spread out with 24.00% under the age of 18, 8.10% from 18 to 24, 26.20% from 25 to 44, 26.00% from 45 to 64, and 15.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 97.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $27,924, and the median income for a family was $33,218. Males had a median income of $21,896 versus $18,159 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,003. About 11.00% of families and 15.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 20.70% of those under age 18 and 13.60% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns west of Eureka Springs.]] Townships * Beaver (Beaver, Holiday Island) * Cabanal * Carrollton (Alpena) * Cedar (Eureka Springs) * Coin (Alpena) * Cross * Dry Fork * Franklin (Holiday Island) * Hickory (Green Forest) * Kings Fork * Liberty * Long Creek * North Yocum (Oak Grove, Blue Eye) * Omega * Osage * Packard Springs * Piney * Polo (small part of Berryville) * Prairie (Berryville) * South Yocum (Oak Grove, Blue Eye) * Winona (small part of Eureka Springs) See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Carroll County, Arkansas External Links * Carroll County Government site * Map of Carroll County by the US Census Bureau * Map of Carroll County at the Encyclopedia of Arkansas * Carroll County entry at the Encyclopedia of Arkansas * Carroll County Historical and Genealogical Society References Category:Counties of Arkansas Category:Carroll County, Arkansas Category:Established in 1833